


All Things Fandom Land Art Book Round 1

by sidhe_faerie



Series: All Things Fandom Land [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Babylon 5, Bewitched, Charmed, Disney Princesses, Iron Man (Movies), Merlin (TV), Once Upon a Time (TV), Teen Wolf (TV), Witches of East End (TV), Wonder Woman (1976)
Genre: Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5350874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>(Ogham-Duir/Faerie Fantasy of the Questing Princess)<br/>- 15 Icons<br/>- Wallpaper</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Contents

Art Book Round 1

**Challenges:**

1\. Promotion Banner  
2\. Thread Banners  
10\. Fantasy Theme  
15\. Fan Swap  
16\. Spirit Animals  
17\. Holiday Sig Tags  
18\. Halloween Theme  
42\. Bingo Bango Bongo  
43\. Colors of the Wind  
45\. Horror Icons  
49\. Unconventional Banners  
53\. Autumn Likes/Dislikes  
56\. Theme Nature  
64\. Forget Me Not Day  
66\. Colors of Nature  
Contest iCap icons


	2. Promotional Banner

 


	3. Thread Banners

**Set 1: Text Only**

**Set 2: Pastels**

**Set 3: Black & White**

**Set 4: Clip Art**

**Set 5: Graphics**


	4. Fantasy Theme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Ogham-Duir/Faerie Fantasy of the Questing Princess)  
> \- 15 Icons  
> \- Wallpaper

 

Faerie Fantasy of the Questing Princess Characters

Lady Aura | Lady Victra | Princess Cara | Queen Taralen | Princess Endora  
---|---|---|---|---  
|  |  |  |   
Dionne | Dulcina | Lady Darkstarr | Prince Paddrick | Queen March  
|  |  |  |   
Klaus Woodsman | Prince Dragas | Grim Ranger | Leeas Wyvern | Jonas Bagdar  
|  |  |  | 


	5. Fan Swap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teen Wolf  
> \- 3 Icons  
> \- 3 Picspams

      

 


	6. Spirit Animal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owl

            

 

 


	7. Holiday Sig Tags

Spring Summer

Autumn Winter

Mabon

Samhaim/Halloween

Thanksgiving

Christmas/Yule 


	8. Halloween Theme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Bewitched, Charmed, Witches of East End)  
> 3 Picspams   
> 3 Sig Tags

 


	9. Bingo Bango Bongo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Arrow, Iron Man, Bewitched, Babylon 5, Disney Princesses, Once Upon A Time, Merlin)

**Favorite TV Show: Arrow**

**Favorite Movie: Iron Man**

**OTP: Olicity**

**Favorite Character: Endora from Bewitched**

**Freebie (Friends & Enemies) Londo and G'Kar**

**Two Fandoms Snow White & Prince Charming **

**Choose A Texture: Arthur and Guinevere**

**Head Canon: Olicity Wedding**

**Two Colors: Pendragon Red and Gold**


	10. Colors of the Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coloring page

 


	11. Horror Icons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Various Horror Movies)   
> 20 Icons

Horror Icons

1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | 5  
---|---|---|---|---  
|  |  |  |   
6 | 7 | 8 | 9 | 10  
|  |  |  |   
11 | 12 | 13 | 14 | 15  
|  |  |  |   
16 | 17 | 18 | 19 | 20  
|  |  |  | 


	12. Unconventional Banners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Arrow, Wonder Woman, Once Upon A Time)  
> 4 shaped banners

 


	13. Autumn Likes/Dislikes

 


	14. Nature Theme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 25 Flower Icons

Theme Nature

1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | 5  
---|---|---|---|---  
|  |  |  |   
6 | 7 | 8 | 9 | 10  
|  |  |  |   
11 | 12 | 13 | 14 | 15  
|  |  |  |   
16 | 17 | 18 | 19 | 20  
|  |  |  |   
21 | 22 | 23 | 24 | 25  
|  |  |  | 


	15. Forget Me Not Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1 banner

 


	16. Colors of Nature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coloring Pages

 


	17. Contest: iCap Icons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Once Upon A Time)  
> 5 Icons from Screencaps

            


End file.
